Table Conversation
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Macie comes over to Ginger's house, she finds that only Carl is alone in the house at the moment. As Carl lets her in to wait for Ginger and his mom to come back, he puts on a cup of hot chocolate and starts talking with Macie, which starts leading to a couple of interesting topics... implied Carl x Macie


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own 'As Told By Ginger', as that is owned by Klasky-Csupo!

Next up in my list of Nicktoon for my Nicktoon one-shot... is 'As Told By Ginger'! Now, I remember the show a little bit, but not quite as good, so forgive me if my memory on the show is a bit hazy, or if any of the characters aren't written as they are... but I hope I got some of the personalities right! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a winter day as a dark gray haired girl in a green winter jacket was walking up to the Foutley household. The dark haired girl, known as Macie Lightfoot, took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered the door at first. Macie, just wanting to make sure somebody was home, rang the doorbell again. This time, she did hear somebody shuffling towards the door as it opened.

A young ten year old boy with combed orange hair, a brown sweater and blue jeans looked out, confused at first, then sighed. "Oh. You're just one of my sister's friends."

"Hello, Carl." Macie sighed. "Is Ginger there?"

"Sorry, you missed her. She and Mom went out for a few minutes to get some groceries." Carl said. "But I'm sure she'll be back pretty soon. It's only been..." Carl then took a look towards the clock. "Let me see... 10:46 now... and they left around ten... so..." Carl nodded. "Yeah, they'll be back pretty soon. Is it important?"

"Well... sort of. See, Ginger and I have planned to do our homework assignment together today and..." Macie started.

"Ah, I hear you." Carl said as he opened the door. "Well, you might as well come in and wait. I may be a prankster, but I have a heart. Wouldn't want to leave you freezing on the steps."

"Thanks." Macie said as she walked in and took off her jacket as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Can I get you anything? Cocoa, juice?" Carl asked out of curiosity.

"Hot chocolate is fine." Macie said, nervously.

"You got it." Carl smiled as he turned the stove burner on and put a tea kettle full of water on it. "Here we go..."

Carl paused as he got back on the table as he pulled out a little blueprint as he was humming to himself. Macie noticed as she asked, "What are you working on, Carl?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that's classified." Carl chuckled as he covered his hands around it.

Macie sighed as she said, "Ginger always tells me and Dodie whenever you say that, you're usually up to no good."

"Well, that's Ginger... and my mother... for you." Carl sighed. "Well, if you really want to know, I guess I can tell you part of the story. You may not know this, but I once had a girlfriend at one point."

"I think we may have seen her." Macie nodded, understanding. "Noelle Sussman, right?"

Carl nodded as he continued. "Well, you remember Blake, right? The annoying little brother of Courtney Gripling? Yeah, you know him."

Macie sighed as she decided to say, "Let me guess, Blake did something unforgiveable that made Noelle break up with you..."

Carl sighed. "Yeah... I just don't get why she's so upset... I've been making this plan ever since to get back at Blake... I don't want to spare any details as of this time, but all I can say is, he's going to get it when I meet him next time..."

"Look, Carl, I know it shouldn't be any of my business whether or not you should exact revenge on a person, but may I just say something?" Macie asked.

"Eh, go ahead..." Carl said.

"Isn't fighting pointless?" Macie asked.

Carl just looked up at Macie with his eyebrow raised as Macie continued, "I know, I know, you and Blake have been in this petty squabble since you two first met, I understand that... it's just... well... you know fighting back won't solve anything in the world."

"Sure it has." Carl smiled. "The Americans won World War I and World War II by fighting, didn't they?"

"That's just because the other countries invaded THEIR lands and destroyed it, forcing the Americans to step in. They tried to remain neutral..." Macie started.

"Hey, I've been trying to remain neutral too, but Blake just HAS to keep on finding ways to tick me off..." Carl frowned.

Macie sighed. "Okay, okay... sorry I said something..."

The whistle of the pot was heard as Carl got up. "Ah, the water's hot already. I'll get the hot chocolate."

As Carl got up to get some hot chocolate poured, Macie paused as she looked out the window to see the doghouse outside. Macie looked out as she looked down.

"Okay, I got it all goo-" Carl started as he looked out the window. "What are you looking at outside, exactly?"

"Well... the doghouse, more specifically." Macie said.

Carl gave a smile. "Yeah, my little hidden lab served me a great purpose, didn't it?"

"I can understand how you can find uses for it..." Macie smiled. "Say, Carl, I don't think I ever asked... do you still think Monster is out there somewhere?"

Carl stopped as he looked down. "I like to think so... heck, we haven't seen him in a year... I still have hope he's looking for us... but in my mind, I fear that maybe... maybe he just died while lost."

Macie looked at Carl's sad face and felt bad. She leaned towards him and hugged Carl, surprising him. Macie then said, "You must have really loved Monster."

"Heh, he was the best dog we ever had... and a good friend." Carl sighed as he hugged her back. "But I made some good new friends since then..."

Macie paused as she looked down at Carl. "Say, Carl?"

"Hm?" Carl looked up.

"Do you think you and Noelle will ever... I don't know, get back together?" Macie asked. "I'm sorry, maybe Dodie's hopeless romanticism is rubbing off on me..."

"Honestly?" Carl paused as he and Macie went back to the table to sip some hot chocolate. "I'm not really sure. I like to think we'll get back together someday... but I guess that's for the future to decide."

Macie paused as she took another sip of hot chocolate. "You really make nice hot chocolate."

"Thank you." Carl gave a smile. "I guess you asked because... because of Ginger's relationship with that other guy?"

"Darren?" Macie asked as Carl nodded. "Yeah... I'm just sad the two broke up... I just hope they get back together..."

Carl nodded as he frowned. "You know what I don't like, Macie?"

"What's that?" Macie asked.

"In this setting, people who think they're 'oh, so' smarter than us treat us like garbage because we do things differently... because we're geeks, nerds, and we're interested in things that never interest the 'upper' class. Well, screw the classes! It doesn't matter if you're popular or if you're a nerd... you're still a person, and what you do with your life depends on what you do. I mean, where do people go off trying to stereotype us, huh?" Carl frowned.

Macie looked up to Carl and smiled. "I get what you're saying. I'm tired of people like Courtney trying to put us down. I mean, she thinks she's better than us, but she's not. She's just a spoiled brat... like Blake."

"Exactly, thank you!" Carl nodded. "You know, Macie, out of Ginger's friends... I actually kinda like you."

Macie looked at Carl in shock as Carl realized what he just said, "Uh, don't think on that too much, I mean... out of the two friends my sister has... you have the most brains. I kinda wish you were in my grade, we'd totally hit it off... as friends!"

Macie gave a smile towards Carl as she said, "Carl, in a way, I guess we do have some things in common, even if we're different..."

"Yeah..." Carl said. "Anyway, I better get back to planning."

"All right." Macie said as she continued sipping her hot chocolate. She would occasionally steal a glance to Carl before turning, but she gave a small smile. Even though she thought Carl was a bit weird, it's nice to know that both of them shared an opinion.

Carl gave a smile towards Macie who turned back as he thought, _"Man, why does Macie have to be so cute when she blushes?"_

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How'd you guys like it? At least I tried an 'As Told By Ginger' story, and I probably won't be making more in the future, but hopefully, at least I got Macie and Carl down! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
